1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an x-ray apparatus comprising a carrier supporting an x-ray source for producing an x-ray beam, an x-ray detector facing the x-ray source and an adjustable absorption filter which is arranged between the x-ray source and the x-ray detector, the carrier being moveable to direct the x-ray beam path.
2. Description of the Related Art
An x-ray apparatus of said kind is known from the European patent application EP 0 496 438 which corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 5,287,396.
An x-ray apparatus as described in the cited European patent application is provided with absorption filters having the form of moveable wedge filters. To prevent areas in an x-ray image from being overexposed, wedge filters are positioned so that very low x-ray absorption areas adjacent to strong x-ray absorption areas are blocked out to some extent. Wedge filters are positioned in the known x-ray examination apparatus on the basis of contour recognition during the formation of the x-ray image. Consequently, complicated image processing means are required.